Can you sing?
by Icetail
Summary: This year, I have the pleasure of informing you all that there will be a siiiiiinging contest at Hogwarts! La la la la la la la la la!" sang Dumbledore. "A singing contest?" muttered Sirius. "This could be fun...."


The marauders jumped out of a carriage and looked around eagerly.

"Were here!" Peter exclaimed.

"I can't believe this is our last year here," murmured Remus, almost to himself.

"So that means were the seniors!" Sirius said smugly. "We can do anything we want! With the head boy on our side, no one can control us anymore!" He rubbed his hands together, and cackled evilly.

James grinned, and took a badge out of his pocket that said; Head boy. "That's right." he turned around. "maybe Evans will go out with me this year."

"I wouldn't count on it Potter." said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Lily Evans herself striding up towards them. Her best friend Mary McDonald next to her.

"Aw, c'mon Evans; give me a chance." James begged.

"No! Do you know when I'll go out with you Potter? _Never! _Want me to spell that for you? N-E-V-E-R." Lily yelled. Mary, who had been watching a boy from Ravenclaw walk by, averted her attention back to the marauders and Lily.

"Give it a rest Lily! We just got here, and you're already yelling at him!" Mary said loudly.

Sirius grinned and winked at Mary. "Hi Mary."

Most girls would melted if Sirius would have done that to them, but Mary only narrowed her eyes, and met Sirius' gaze. "Hello."

Lily sighed, and stalked off towards the castle. James watched her go, and ran his fingers through his hair looking a little crestfallen.

"That went well." he said.

"James don't be too hard on yourself," said Mary. "She's bound to give you a chance one day."

"If she doesn't give me a chance this year, once we leave school, we won't ever get together." James sighed.

There was silence for a few moments, then Mary cleared her throat. "Well, I'd better go find Lily..." she turned to all of them. "See you at the feast?"

"Sure." Sirius said. Mary picked up her luggage, and disappeared into the moving throng of people trying to get into the castle.

Sirius watched her go. "She's great, isn't she?"

James grunted, still lost in thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"You're attention please!" all the students in the Great Hall turned to listen to Dumbledore. "This year, I have the pleasure to tell you that there will be a singing contest at Hogwarts." He cleared his throat before singing in a soprano voice; "La la la la la la la la la!" **(That came from ServalSpirit...)**

"Many of you are probably wondering, 'has he gone mad?' No, no, to inform you, I am in perfect health." he chuckled at his own joke. "Now, this contest of course isn't mandatory, and you can only compete if you truly want to. The winner will get a thousand galleons. The contest will take place in one month, so get your groups together, and practice! The judges will be the head of each house. More information will be out soon."

All of the students exchanged shocked glances.

"A singing contest?" Mary looked confused.

"What songs can we sing?" yelled a boy from the Hufflepuff table.

"You may sing anything that you want, but let me warn you in advance," Dumbledore rubbed his bony fingers against his temples. "If you include bad language in your songs, you will get detention, and banned from going to the village Hogsmeade."

"How old do we have to be to enter?" a second year piped up.

"You must be in seventh year to enter." Dumbledore announced.

An instant uproar from the 1st through 6th year students.

"That's so unfair!" yelled one.

"I_ want to enter too_!" a newly sorted 1st Gryffindor year screamed. Lily shot her a warning glance.

"Silence." Dumbledore's voice came cutting across everyone's voice like water quenching fire. "_Thank _you. That is my final decision. Now, if all first through sixth years could go to bed, I would like to have a word with the seventh years."

"I'm not leaving until I hear why I can't enter." the same first year who had screamed said, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes you are." Lily grabbed her by the arm. "Go up with the prefects, before you get lost."

The little girl shook her head defiantly. "I won't."

"Look," Lily sighed. "I would hate to give a first year a detention on their first day here. But you're leaving me with no choice."

Her eyes widened. "Okay," she agreed finally. "I'm sorry I was so rude."

"That's quite all right." Lily smiled. "What's your name by the way?"

"Abigail White." she said. "But you can call me Abbie."

"Okay, Abbie." Lily pointed at the door. "You should get going, or you'll get lost."

Abbie nodded and trotted towards the door of the great hall.

"You're good with kids," James commented.

Lily spun around and shot him a questioning glance. "You were watching?"

"Why yes, I was," James said truthfully. "Hey Lily, will you go out-"

"Save your breath Potter," Lily turned and stalked off. "I won't go out with you." she threw the words over her shoulder.

James sighed, and jumped off from the table where he had been sitting.

"Don't let it get to you, mate." Sirius patted James on the back. "She's bound to give you a chance sometime."

James shook his head.

"Anyway, are you going to enter?" Sirius asked.

"The singing contest?"

Sirius nodded. "I am."

"I'll think about it..." James said vaguely.

"Aw come on," Sirius grabbed his best friend's shoulder. "It'll be a great chance to get new girlfriends. Just imagine," he jumped onto the bench. "All the girls watching as we sing, then having them ask for autographs-"

"I wouldn't count on that," Mary came walking up, her hands in her robe pockets. "Are you any good?" she asked Sirius.

"At singing? Of course I am! I'm-"

Mary cut him off. "Have you ever even tried singing?"

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, and closed it.

"Right, well that answers my question." Mary laughed. "I'm entering, and I'm sure Lily will too." she flipped her long hair.

"Wait- Lily is sings?" James asked.

"Of course! She's a great singer,"

"I can sing." Peter piped up. "When I was little, I sang in a choir..."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "A choir?"

Peter nodded his head really quickly. "I was always in the back though, and the teacher was always yelling at me to stop singing, because I was going to ruin her concert..."

James snorted, and Mary moved her gaze onto him. "What 'bout you?" she asked. "Are you going to enter?"

James looked thoughtful. "Maybe Evans would give me a chance..."

"Maybe," said Remus vaguely. "I'm going to enter." he announced.

"Do you have any experience in singing?" asked Mary.

Remus shrugged. "You'll see," he looked at the floor, as if silently telling them not to pursue it.

"Hello seventh years." everyone looked up to see Dumbledore staring down at them. "We must discuss the rules of the contest."

"There are rules?" SIrius asked disappointedly.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Black. Now, rule number one: your songs cannot have bad words in them. Rule number two: Your clothing in this cannot be very revealing, or anything like that. Rule number 3: You cannot insult anyone in your songs. If you break any of these rules, you will be kicked out of the contest," he looked around the room. "Any questions?"

"I have a question." Sirius said loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" McGonagle asked.

"When you said that we can't insult anyone in our songs, is Danny included as a person?" Sirius looked at Danny, who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "I mean, according to me, he's more of a-"

"This is not a time for your sill jokes Mr. Black. Be glad that I don't ban you from the contest now." McGonagle scolded.

Sirius sulked. Danny had moved to Hogwarts in third year, and Sirius had been very annoyed at the fact that he had taken some girls from his fan club. True enough, they had only been two, and he won them back, but from then on, Sirius had strongly disliked Danny.

"Any _other _questions?" asked McGonagle in a strained voice.

Lily raised her hand. "When is it?"

"We will be passing flyers out to the 7th years as soon as possible." Dumbledore announced. He looked around to see if there were any more questions. "Well if that's all, then we will see you tomorrow! Off to bed with you all!" He waved his arms in the direction of the door, and all of the seventh years trooped off towards the entrance.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on the update of this first chapter!!!!! New chapters will be updated soon!!!! Special thanks to ** **ServalSpirit!**

**-**✫**Icetail**✫


End file.
